Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In the past, technologies have been disclosed which receive video images from a plurality of cameras provided in a wide area such as a shopping mall or an airport over a network and analyze the video images to track a suspicious character. In order to identify a human figure imaged by one camera and a human figure imaged by another camera, a feature amount of the human figure captured by the one camera may be recorded. Then, a feature amount of the human figure captured by the other camera and the already recorded feature amount may be compared to identify the human figure if a high similarity level is determined. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-2547, the orientation of a human figure may be estimated from the direction of movement of the human figure. Features in an observable range are compared for higher accuracy of identification of human figures. Thus, tracking results of human figures captured by cameras can be associated so that a human figure over the plurality of cameras can be tracked.
In identifying a human figure imaged by one camera and a human figure imaged by another camera, the appearance of the object may vary in accordance with the installation position of the camera. Because the shown orientation of the human figure, for example, may largely change, information less affecting on changes of the appearance may be necessary to store. In general, a feature amount less affecting on changes of the appearance may be defined, and a feature amount may be learned from a series of image features of a human figure captured by a camera. However, because one feature amount may include information regarding all appearances, accuracy of the identification may decrease. Even a tracked human figure captured by one camera may have different appearances in accordance with the movements of the human figure.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-2547 discloses a technology which determines the orientation of a human figure and calculates and stores a feature amount for each orientation. This technology may improve the accuracy of identification of a human figure by comparing feature amounts stored for an identical appearance of the human figure. However, the presence of a feature amount may possibly be determined with respect to an orientation to which an object human figure temporarily faces in a series of movements. In this case, because a few and instable feature amounts can be acquired, from which the object is determined as a different human figure and which may result in an improper association.